organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Soldier Emblem Heartless
Soldier-type Heartless are likely the most common type of Emblem Heartless. As their name suggests, they are generally armored in some way and attack physically. Soldier-types appear to change most drastically to fit the world in which they appear, possibly a result of being the most human in appearance. Soldier Soldier Heartless are the most basic breed of Emblem Heartless, though are not the weakest nor easiest to defeat. They will appear most anywhere, and often are found around Shadows. They will attack by simply running at a foe, swiping their large clawed hands, or they may spin rapidly on one foot, leaving the other in the air to kick. They will often appear in large numbers. All the Soldier Heartless have a similar appearance: very humanoid, lean but muscular, and are generally about five feet in height (from the ground to the top of their heads). However, beyond that, different varieties can vary largely in appearance. They have spherical, dark heads, usually with glowing yellow eyes, and a jagged mouth. They tend to wear blue-black body suits with the Heartless Emblem very large on the chest, baggy around the legs. They wear black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. Their claws are tipped in bright red, and their faces are mostly shadowed by their helms, with only their yellow eyes showing. Digital Soldier Digital Soldiers are exactly the same as regular Soldiers, other than their virtual creation and their appearance. These wear all black uniforms with glowing purple data-lines. The helmet and cuffs become dark gray. Their crooked mouths are now outlined with glowing purple. The Heartless Emblem remains the same. Digital Soldiers only appear in data worlds such as Space Paranoids. Halloween Soldier Halloween Soldiers are exactly the same as regular Soldiers, other than their appearance. These wear rougher uniforms, seemingly made with burlap or some other similar material, torn and dirtied in several places, and stitch up the front with thick cord. Their helmets look more like wood than metal, and are cracked and chipped in many places. Their overall color scheme is dulled. Halloween Soldiers only appear in Halloween Town. Soldier of the Past Soldiers of the Past are exactly the same as regular Soldiers, other than their appearance. These wear puffier uniforms, and are less defined than other forms. They appear in complete gray-scale. They only appear when using a special door into the past, found deep within Disney Castle. Final Soldier Final Soldiers are exactly the same as regular Soldiers, other than their appearance. These wear dark brown uniforms with tan helmets and gold additions. They appear more rarely than regular Soldiers. Stealth Soldier Stealth Soldiers are tricky, rare versions of the Soldier. They appear almost identical to normal Soldiers, though with red shoes and blue-tipped claws. The main difference between the Stealth Soldier and other Soldiers is that, as their name suggests, they can become nearly invisible. They appear in groups of other Heartless and charge their opponents while unseen to knock their weapon out of their hand. If weakened, they will revert to visibility. They have only been seen in Radiant Garden. Deserter Deserters are small, weak Soldiers who run quickly to avoid attack. If one of their number is taken down, they will team up against the attacker and unleash a flurry of attacks. Their body suits are dark green, with a dark green piece seen below the helmet around the lower jaw, with dark brown boots and helmet, and white claws. Sergeant Sergeants are larger versions of the Soldier who wear black body suits with a tan helmet and additions, and yellow claws. It's larger size gives it more strength, though its only attack is a powerful kick, which can be countered. However, it can also use its kick to counter your own attacks. They have only been seen in the Provinces of France and Wonderland. Commander Commanders function the same as Sergeants, though are larger still. Their size prevents them from being knocked off-balance, as is the general strategy with most Soldier Heartless. They wear green-black uniforms with brown boots, blue-white helmets, and yellow claws. They have only been seen in Wonderland. Large Body Large Body Heartless are easily recognized by their massive forms, and are notoriously hard to defeat. Like Soldiers, they are also known to change appearances based on their locations. Large Bodies are massive, as their name suggests. Standing well over six feet tall, and being nearly as wide around, they seem almost to take on a spherical shape. Their tiny heads can hardly be seen over their huge chests. Their cylindrical arms end in large four-fingered hands, and their feet are long and wide. description and fighting style needed Large Body from the Past Large Bodys from the Past look and act exactly like regular large bodies. The only difference is that they are in greyscale. They can only be found through a magical door to the past found deep inside the Disney Castle. Final Large Body The Final Large Body heartless acts just like a regular Large Body, but it has a more muted colour scheme that echos that of the Air Soldier. Their skin is now black, and their clothing has changed to brown with orange lacing and a dull gold trim. They appear more rarely than Large Bodys.. Fat Bandit Fat bandits are a type of Large Body that resembles a Bandit, sharing the same blue skin, face masks, and curled toes. Fat Bandits are clad in an orange, pointy-shouldered vest trimmed in light yellow, light orange wristbands, a yellow sash, and bright green baggy pants. They are immune to fire-based magic, being profficient in this type as it is. They move quicker than the Large Body, using its long-range fire attacks to protect its vulnerable backside. Final Fat Bandit Final Fat Bandits are exactly like regular fat bandits except for their colours. They feature grey skin, a light blue sash, dark blue pants, green wristbands and a red vest trimmed in gold. Large Armor Large Armour greatly resembles the shape of Large body covered in armour. Its head is pitch black, with short gold horns. It wears gold boots and large gold and bergundy gauntlets. The armour around its neck is gold, its breastplate is siler and light grey, and the armour on its lower body is black with a grey zig-zagging line around its abdomen. It has a heartless symbol in the middle of its belly, just under its breastplate. Their only vulnerable spot is their head, and they are weak against Fire magic. Attack them until they fall over to do massive damage. Clay Armor Clay Armour is much like the Large armour in appearance. Its features are the same, save for orange horns instead of glod. It wears gold boots, and its gauntles are gold and red. The armour around its neck is gold, its breastplate is silver and light green, and the armour on its lower body is brown with a black zig-zagging line around its abdomen. It can use Earth-based attacks. They share the same single vulnerable point, but they are weak against Thunder magic. Attack them until they fall over to do massive damage. Solid Armor Solid armour is exactly like the Clay and Large armour, in size and armour design. The only difference is its colours, and magical profficiency.It features lilac coloured horns, and it wears silver boots. Its gauntlets are silver and yellow, the armour around its neck is silver. Its breastplate is red and maroon, and the armour on its lower bosy is black with a dark purple zig-zagging line around its abdomen. It boasts high HP and strength. They too have vulnerable heads, and they are weak against Blizzard magic. Attack them until they fall over to deal heavy damage. Land Armor Land Armour is exactly like the Solid armour, in size and design, except for its colour scheme and magical profficiency. It has light blue horns, and gold boots. Its gauntlets are gold and navy blue, and the armour around its neck is gold. Its breastplate is dark blue and sky blue, and the armour on its lower bodt is brown with a tan, zig-zagging line around its abdomen. It has the ability to use Earth based attacks. It shares the tell-tale weakness on its head, as well as a weakness to Aero magic. Knock it over by attacking its head to deal massive damage. Air Soldier Air Soldiers are a type of winged Soldier that uses the air to its advantage. It appears similar to a regular Soldier, though instead of a helmet, it wears a modified aviator cap with a propeller on top and goggles, and instead of large, curled shoes, it wears sturdy, round boots. Its bat-like wings, boots, and cap are all light brown. Their attacks are as basic and clumsy as their ground-based comrades, though harder to anticipate. Final Air Soldier Final Air Soldiers are identical to Air Soldiers, though wear a blue, purple, and black color scheme. They appear more rarely than normal Air Soldiers. Bandit Bandits are one of the world-exclusive versions of the Soldier, appearing only in Agrabah and altering their appearance and abilities to match the world. It is possible they were created when people of this world were consumed by other Soldier Heartless, creating a Soldier with ties to its environment. Bandits wear a bright white turban and matching face mask, a purple vest trimmed in gold, purple pants with plum and silver trim that is held in place with a salmon-colored sash, blue curled-toe shoes, and a plum and silver choker, and set of armbands. They also wear lots of gold and silver rings and bracelets, perhaps showing off the spoils they have plundered. They carry a broad scimitar with an exaggerated curve that they use for their primary attack. They can go under the sand and move through it like water, choosing to pop up underneath a foe. They can also hover in the air, tuck themselves into a ball, and launch themselves at a foe. Final Bandit Final Bandits are identical to Bandits, though wear an orange and dark red-brown color scheme. They appear more rarely than normal Bandits. Luna Bandit An upgraded version of the original bandit, the Luna Bandit has evolved to have a different appearance and abilities. Its very thin body is dark brown, clothed in orange and beige pants, a dark orange cape and bracers, a beige hood, black, curled shoes and a yellow hat or helmet. Each wields two red and black, crescent-moon scimitars which they use deftly both as separate swords or combined into a chakram-like weapon. They are also rather athletic, being able to attack while performing handstands. Final Luna Bandit Final Luna Bandits are identical to Luna Bandits, though wear a color scheme of blue, green, and white instead of biege, black/yellow, and orange respectively. Their scimitars are colored hot pink rather than red. They appear more rarely than normal Luna Bandits. Pirate Pirates are one of the world-exclusive versions of the Soldier, appearing only where sea pirates appearIt is possible they were created when pirates were consumed by other Soldier Heartless, creating a Soldier with ties to its environment. The Heartless Pirate is made to fit in with the crew members aboard Captain Hook's ship at first glance, though their costumes don't quite succeed in covering the traditional Heartless dark skin and toothy jaw. Bare-chested, save for the Heartless Emblem, Pirates are clad in brown and tan-patched pants and matching shoes, a red sash, bright yellow wristbands, and skull-shaped shoulder armor. They wear bright red bandannas on their heads that cover their eyes; in place of one eye is a black eye-patch with a white cross on it, while in place of the other is an angular black spiral. Pirates wield large, dao-like swords with a red jagged line down the middle and decorated with a spiral eye. Its handle is wrapped in red fabric, and is held directly to the blade with no hilt. They use a variety of strikes and slashes, though sometimes will become overzealous and overbalance themselves. Air Pirate Air Pirates are a combination of the Air Soldier and the Pirate. They tend to appear where Pirates do, though seem to have a broader range of worlds. It is possible they were created when pirates were consumed by other Air Soldier Heartless, creating an Air Soldier with ties to its environment. The Air Pirate dresses very much in a pirate-y fashion, wearing a blue-and-white striped head scarf, a light blue neck wrap, skull-shaped shoulder pads, golden bracelets, bright blue baggy pants tied with a yellow sash, a brown knee-pad on its left leg, and long, narrow black shoes with brown straps. It also boasts a trim blue-skinned torso, fit for battle, and bright purple wings, enabling them to swoop down on enemies for an attack. When they lower themselves to attack, they can either deal a single, powerful punch, or a flurry of kicks. Final Air Pirate Final Air Pirates are identical to Air Pirates, though have orange wings, red-and-white striped hats and shoes, and wear dark brown uniforms. They appear more rarely than normal Air Pirates. Air Viking Air Vikings are stronger versions of the Air Pirates, generally only found in Radiant Garden. Other than their strength and their tan, orange, and navy color scheme, they are identical to Air Pirates. Wight Knight Wight Knights are heartless that are most commonly found in Halloween Town. They are greyish-blue skinned, almost skeltal creatures wrapped in patches of gauze bandages. Their round heads are completely covered in bandages, except for a gap that reveals a bright yellow eye.They also have a blue spiral antenna sprouting out of the top of its head, as well as a ribcage of six sharp barbs that surround their chest and heartless emblem. They have large hands with long barbed fingers and toes. Their main form of attack is rapid claw strikes. They are able to quickly flit around, making their strikes hard to dodge. If their attackes are blocked, it disorients them and leaves them open for easy attack. Final Wight Knight Final Wight Knights are exactly the same as regular white knights. Their only difference is their colour scheme, the bandages are gold in colour, their skin is now black, their hands, fingers, antenna and toes all have a reddish brown tint to them now. They are harder to find than regular wight knights. Gargoyle Gargoyles are one of the world-exclusive versions of the Soldier, appearing only in Halloween Town. It is possible they were created when residents of that world were consumed by other Soldier or Air Soldier Heartless, creating a Soldier with ties to its environment. Gargoyles appear fairly rough around the edges. Their dark gray skin is covered by a dark purple bodysuit with roughly stitched-on light purple sleeves that end in a gold zig-zag trim and jagged edges. The purple color extends to cover the head and horns, and the horns also feature black stripes. They have golden eyes and a craggy maw, but they can unhinge their jaws to fearsome proportions. Their talons are long, but not nearly as alien as their dark gray feet, which are spindly and two-toed. Their leather-like wings are also pointy and sharp, particularly the tops which resemble a portion of the Nobody symbol. Gargoyles feature a range of attacks, including using their hands, feet, and even wings to attack from above. Their most recognizable attack is spewing a homing blue-white ball of dark magic from their mouths. Final Gargoyle Final Gargoyles are identical to Gargoyles, though have a much more vibrant and loud color scheme. They are clad in light blue, with bright green sleeves, the blue gradating to a pale pink on the top of the heads and horns, and flame-like orange and yellow wings, while their feet are black. They appear more rarely than normal Gargoyles. Screwdiver Screwdiver Heartless are a breed that only appear underwater. They appear often with Aquatanks. Of the underwater-exclusive breeds, Screwdivers are the only non-animal, being Soldier-types, possibly meaning they came from humans who lost their Hearts underwater, or from merpeople. Screwdivers are shaped and sized generally like regular Soldiers. Their helmets are shaped like finned submarines, complete with propellers at the back. Their feet are webbed flippers, and they carry long blue tridents in their clawed hands. They are colored in various shades of sea green, accented with yellow. While they can use their clawed hands for battle, they prefer to use their tridents to attack. Their name derives from the spiraling charge they perform underwater toward enemies to attack. Missile Diver Missile Divers are a rare variation of Screwdivers that appear above water. They are colored various shades of blue, rather than sea green, and do not carry tridents. They only appear in Neverland, with Jet Balloons, a variety of the Aquatank. They will rocket through the air toward an enemy when launched off of a Jet Balloon, but are otherwise not very dangerous or difficult to defeat. Defender The Defenders wear purple and blue armour, with white trim and tellow buttons. They have a purple head and a silver jaw. The arms and torso are proportined much larger than the head and legs, the arm that isn't holding the Defender's main weapon rests on its knuckles on the ground. In battle, the Defender's fearsome sheild is most seen. The barrier portion of the sheild is a blue and light blue pattern with gold trim. In the center it features a very large black dog head, with sharp fangs and a spiked collar. The dog also has three glowing yellow eyes arranged in a triangle formation, a feature they oddly share with the delicate-looking Angel Star heartless. They are able to guard against frontal attacks, and shoot mid-range fire based attacks as well as blizzard attacks, from the sheild. It will also bite at any enemy that gets too close. They can also swing the sheild in a circular motion to push back any attackers. Eliminator Hammer Frame Final Hammer Frame Iron hammer Lance Soldier Lance Warrior Morning Star Spiked Crawler Scorching Sphere Toy Soldier Final Toy Soldier Assault Rider Final Assault Rider Armored Knight The Armored Knight Heartless is a fairly common breed of Emblem Heartless. It is commonly known to appear alongside Surveillance Robot Heartless, making for a strange yet effective team. They featured prominently in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless that took place in Radiant Garden. 'Armoured Lord' Armored Lords are a rare, high-strength, semi-intelligent breed of Heartless. They appear when a particularly powerful warrior is slain by a Soldier-type Emblem Heartless. Air Battler Aerial Master Artful Flyer Sky Grappler Zip Slasher Dual Blade Heat Saber Chill Ripper Blitz Spear Stalwart Blade 'Guard Armor' Guard Armor Heartless are a breed of more common command-level Emblem Heartless. They are comprised of various segments, that can attach or detach to work as a single entity or up to five separate ones. Each Guard Armor variety is comprised of the same six elements: The Head, the Torso, two Arms, and two Legs. However, the Head and Torso are never truly separated, even if they are unattached. Each component of the Guard Armor can act of its own accord. Even when combined, they can split apart to attack from multiple sides, making the Guard Armor a tricky enemy to defeat. The Guard Armor is the most basic version. It bears a violet and lilac color scheme, with yellow and black decoration. It once acted as the guardian of Traverse Town's Keyhole, likely giving it its name. It usually remains in its complete state, only separating for brief periods to confuse its foe. All its pieces must be defeated to release its Heart. Segments The Armored Torso is the component of the Guard Armors that includes the Head and Torso. The Head of a Guard Armor is a perfectly spherical helmet with a silver faceplate, punctuated with several holes, and crested with three spikes, generally silver. The Torso of the Guard Armor is cylindrical, though greatly tapers at the center, with a piece cut out of the front for the head to see around. On the front of their torso is the Heartless emblem, surrounded by an argyle-like pattern. The Armored Torso generally attacks by spinning rapidly and moving slowly toward a target. The Guantlets are the components of the Guard Armors that make up their arms. There is a separate one for both Right and Left, though other than the position of the thumb, they are identical. They are short and seem to only make up the forearms, leaving a gap where the shoulder and upper arm ought to be on the Guard Armor. They are cylindrical at the top, and balloon out to a spherical hand with segmented fingers. The Guantlets generally attack by slashing through the air, or by propelling themselves forward with their fists clenched. The Hammerlegs are the components of the Guard Armors that make up their feet and legs. There is no difference between the right and left feet. They make up very little more than the feet, being made of a large half-cylinder to make a diving-suit-like boot, covered with a saddle-like attachment that ends in a spike, leaving a space for the knee and thigh of the Guard Armor. The Hammerlegs generally attack by stomping on enemies from high above, or by spinning in an extremely fast circle. Red Armor The Red Armor is nearly identical to the Guard Armor. It bears a magenta and dark pink color scheme, retaining the Guard Armor's black and silver pieces. It can usually be found in Olympus Coliseum, participating in tournaments there. It will often split itself into its components and compete separately, rather than enter as a whole Heartless. It is more rare than the normal Guard Armor. Powered Armor The Powered Armor, as its name suggests, is a more powerful version of the Guard Armor. It's attacks are stronger, its steps cause damaging shock waves, similar to the stomps of normal Guard Armors, and it is harder to bring down. However, countering it when it is attacking can cause its head to fall off, confusing it. It bears an indigo color scheme, and is more rare than the normal Guard Armor. Final Guard Armor The Final Guard Armor is identical to the Guard Armor, other than its color scheme. It bears a color scheme of the primary colors: basic red, yellow, and blue, with silvery-white pieces, and dark gray additions. It is more rare than the normal Guard Armor. Opposite Armor The Opposite Armor is a transformed version of one of the other varieties of Guard Armor. Its torso flips upside down, its arms swap positions with its legs, and the visor opens to reveal glowing yellow eyes. It becomes more powerful in this state, more mobile (now levitating rather than walking/stomping), and it gains the ability to rearrange into a cannon-like construct that fires a huge ball of energy at a target. Struggle Armor The Struggle Armor is a version of the Guard Armor that appears only in Twilight Town. It bears a sandy color scheme with dark blue additions, now wears a dark blue cape, and is adorned with the orbs used in Twilight Town's Struggle competition. These must all be removed before the Struggle Armor can be damaged. One Gauntlet carries a massive Struggle Bat, which it slowly swings at enemies, or at the ground the cause a shock wave. 'Kurt Zisa' Category:Emblem Heartless